


⋇⋆✦⋆⋇Trapped (A George Weasley fanfic)⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

by beware_of_spooky_scoobs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual George Weasley, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, George Weasley - Freeform, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_spooky_scoobs/pseuds/beware_of_spooky_scoobs
Summary: "You don't seem like a Chandler.""No?""No." He nodded his head slightly."The name Chandler is too sophisticated for you." He continued."What do I seem like then?" She became intrigued."Maybe a Helga. Or an Olga. But certainly not a Chandler." He laughed mischievously.Chandler didn't know why the world hated her so much but apparently, it did.To most people, she was just the overly-clumsy, sometimes cruel little goofball, that spent perhaps 𝘵𝘰𝘰 much time with the Weasley twins, but to the people that knew of the over 1,000-year-old prophecy, she was the most prized possession of all of Hogwarts.She was the phoenix. The ultimate glow.She just didn't know it yet.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory & Original Female Character(s), George Weasley & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Aᴜᴛʜᴏʀs ɴᴏᴛᴇ

Hello, lovelies!

Thank you to whoever is reading this right now, I'm very excited to be starting this brand new story!

So I just wanted to say a few things before I begin the book.

The first one being that I'm going to take it slow and not rush into the romance like most books. I want her and George to be friends before they even think about dating. I'm starting the book in 1st year and going up from there.

I would also like to say that she will have a couple of more romances along the way, some being people you already know from Hogwarts and others being original Oc's of mine.

The main character is Chandler ( I know it's a sorta weird name for a girl but trust me it will grow on you) Yes like Chandler Bing from friends.

Except it's Chandler _Malfoy_.

**There will be smut and also some other triggering topics such as-  
**

**\- An eating disorder**

**\- some depression (further in the book)**

**\- Sexual harassment (further in the book)**

**\- Bi-phobia or just homophobia in general**

**\- Emotional abuse**

**\- Minor drug addiction problems (further in the book)**

**If the following list of things might trigger you, I highly encourage you NOT to read this book, please. I value your mental health and don't want anyone to feel bad because of the things I write.**

Anyway, that's all I wanted to say...

Enjoy and don't forget to vote pleaseeeee it really helps me (but only if you like the book)

(I also recommend that you look at the pictures I put at the top of the chapters 😉)

~ Author

NOTICE- I ALSO PUBLISHED THIS STORY ON THE SIGHT WATTPAD. BOTH ARE MINE AND I DO NOT GIVE ANYONE PERMISSION TO COPY AND OR STEAL MY WORK.


	2. Tʀᴀᴘᴘᴇᴅ

Hᴇʀ ᴍɪɴᴅ ᴡᴀs ᴏɴᴄᴇ sᴛᴇᴀᴅʏ. Lɪᴋᴇ ᴀɴ ᴏᴄᴇᴀɴ ᴡɪᴛʜᴏᴜᴛ ᴡᴀᴠᴇs. Sʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴏɴᴄᴇ ғʟᴏᴀᴛɪɴɢ sᴏᴍᴇᴡʜᴀᴛ ғʀᴇᴇʟʏ, ᴏɴ ʜᴇʀ ʙᴀᴄᴋ. Vᴜʟɴᴇʀᴀʙʟᴇ. Uɴ-ᴀғʀᴀɪᴅ. Fʀᴇᴇ.

𝑂𝑛𝑐𝑒

Bᴜᴛ ɴᴏᴡ ʜᴇʀ ᴍɪɴᴅ ʀᴇsᴇᴍʙʟᴇᴅ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴏғ ᴀ ᴛᴏʀɴᴀᴅᴏ. Cʀᴜsʜɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅᴇsᴛʀᴏʏɪɴɢ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ɪɴ ɪᴛs ᴘᴀᴛʜ- ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ʙᴀᴅ.

Tʜᴇ sᴋʏ ᴡᴇɴᴛ ᴅᴀʀᴋ. Aɴᴅ ʜᴇʀ ᴏɴᴄᴇ ᴠᴜʟɴᴇʀᴀʙʟᴇ ᴘᴏsɪᴛɪᴏɴ ᴡᴀs ɴᴏᴡ ʟʏɪɴɢ ʟɪᴍᴘ. A ᴘᴜᴘᴘᴇᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀᴠᴇs ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴄᴇᴀɴ.

Bᴜᴛ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴏғ ʜᴇʀ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ?

Hᴇʀ sᴏᴜʟ?


	3. Cᴀsᴛ

Sᴛᴀʀʀɪɴɢ

**༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶**

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

**Aɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇsᴛ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ Hᴀʀʀʏ Pᴏᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴄᴀsᴛ ᴀs ᴛʜᴇᴍsᴇʟᴠᴇs**

♡


	4. Pᴀʀᴛ I

**Pᴀʀᴛ I**

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 𝐅𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐛𝐮𝐦𝐦𝐞𝐫𝐬 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

»»————-𝐹𝑖𝑟𝑠𝑡 𝑦𝑒𝑎𝑟————-««

"𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘦𝘳? 𝖶𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗄𝗂𝗇𝖽 𝗈𝖿 𝗇𝖺𝗆𝖾 𝗂𝗌 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍?"

Pʟᴀʏʟɪsᴛ

𝟙\. 𝐹𝑒𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝐺𝑜𝑜𝑑 by **Mɪᴄʜᴀᴇʟ Bᴜʙʟᴇ́**

𝟚\. 𝐺𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝐸𝑦𝑒 by **Hᴏᴄᴋᴇʏ Dᴀᴅ**

𝟛\. 𝐷𝑜𝑛𝑡 𝑆𝑡𝑜𝑝 𝑀𝑒 𝑁𝑜𝑤 by **Qᴜᴇᴇɴ**

𝟜\. 𝑁𝑖𝑐𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑀𝑒𝑒𝑡 𝑌𝑎! by Tʜᴇ **Gʀɪsᴡᴏʟᴅs**

𝟝\. 𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑠𝑒 𝐷𝑎𝑦𝑠 by **Wᴀʟʟᴏᴡs**

𝟞\. 𝑇𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑏𝑙𝑒 by **Cᴀɢᴇ ᴛʜᴇ Eʟᴇᴘʜᴀɴᴛ**

𝟟\. 𝑅𝑢𝑛 by **𝐶𝑂𝐼𝑁**

𝟠\. 𝐶𝑜𝑜𝑙𝑒𝑟 𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑛 𝑀𝑒 by **Mɪᴋᴇ Pᴏsɴᴇʀ**

𝘗𝘴: 𝘨𝘶𝘺𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘴 (𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰) 𝘱𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘺𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘗𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘐

Also, I compiled a collage of photos that I think go well with Chandler and Georges relationship aesthetic-

Enjoy


	5. Pʀᴏʟᴏɢᴜᴇ

**Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 0-** 𝐶ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑒 

Lucius Malfoy never wanted a child. 

Which some could say might have been because of the way he grew up. Kids his age were always mean, nasty, cruel little things that made his life just that much harder. Always running around, ruining things he had worked hard for, tattle-telling, crying when things didn't go their way, honestly, he never understood the need to have them.

And that's simply just how he lived life. Up until _Narcissa Black_ that is.

Narcissa, _Narcissa_ , where to begin with that one. He never thought himself someone who could love so easily. Or even love at all. It was a common thing in his family to have an _arranged_ marriage. Something that Lucius did not look forward to. He didn't have the time to pretend to love or like someone in the way in which marriage required you did. And even if he did why would he want to? Lucius Malfoy loved no one. No one but Narcissa.

He hated everyone else in the world but her and it all started when they first met in, well, their 1st year at Hogwarts. Both sorted into Slytherin of course, Lucius really just couldn't seem to avoid her. He remembers very vividly the first thing he ever said to her was "Gosh, do you _ever_ stop talking?". Which looking back on sounded like a rather nasty thing to say but it was called for. She wouldn't stop blabbering on about how she was _destined_ to be in Slytherin, and that wouldn't have been a problem except for the fact that _she was sitting right beside him_. Talking rather loudly while Lucius was just trying to eat. 

She had looked at him funnily before- to his surprise- she started _laughing_. Cackling in his face.

"Well, do you _ever_ even _talk_?" She had replied in a snarky sort of tone before quickly going back to discussing with her friends about her pureblood status.

After that, he was bullied rather frequently _by her._ And it was annoying at first. Very very annoying. She would walk by him in the hallways and immediately start whispering to her friends about him, or sit next to him at lunch just so she could tease him about the color of his hair. And of course, Lucius being the boy that he was at the time, bullied her right back. Not that anyone laughed at any of _his_ jeers. But it satisfied him. The look on her face when he bit back at her cruel remarks somehow filled the cracks in his heart. This went on for 3 whole years. _Three whole years_ of just plain bullying and maybe even a few pranks here and there.

_But then_ Narcissa began a relationship with _Micheal Alerothi._ A boy from a lesser-known pureblood family. And oh how Lucius _hated_ Micheal _._ Though for some reason _,_ he hated him even more now that he was dating Narcissa Black- his number one bullier.

Lucius would walk past Narcissa in the hallways, expecting to be teased for something, only to find her making out with Micheal in plain sight, not paying the least bit attention to him. She stopped sitting by him at lunch, and instead sat by Micheal and all of his friends, leaving Lucius to sit alone.

Lucius told himself that this was perfectly okay. He was a rather studious boy and so it was a good thing that instead of focusing on the silly girl he would be focusing on his studies. But still, there was an undeniable burning sensation that filled his entire body whenever he saw Narcissa and Micheal sitting together at lunch, standing together, _looking_ at each other.

And one day he decided he had had enough of it. He had walked right up to Narcissa and the boy in the hallway, wand in hand, ready to point it at the blokes head.

But her voice froze him in his tracks.

"I mean, isn't it a school night?" Narcissa was asking the brown-haired boy. Micheal chuckled slightly, standing between her and her way to leave for class.

"Narcissa, cmon now you're being pathetic. Everyone is going to be there. No adults. Just me, you, and a couple of my friends." Micheal had replied, an evil grin on his face. His hand went to grab onto Narcissas's upper thigh, and Lucius could feel the burning sensation rise into his chest.

"I-I don't know Micheal. It just doesn't feel like the right ti-" Narcissa had started to protest, though she was cut off by Micheal lips pressing hard against hers, though it was clear she didnt like that all too much either.

She started to push Micheal off, but he didnt move. He only stayed there, pushing her against the wall of the hallway against her will.

" _Alarte Ascendare_!" The spell immediately left Lucius's mouth, headed straight for the dimwitted boy at full speed. And to Lucius's delight, it had worked because in a matter of seconds Micheal was shooting through the air, landing on the ground beside the him a crippling mess. His wrist had been bent backward, his back arching with a scream as though he had broken that too from the sheer impact of the ground beneath him.

Lucius had almost gotten expelled for that. But more importantly, he had gotten Narcissas attention again. Along with the attention of a lot of other people, who to him didn't matter. Nobody but his three-year-long bully mattered and he was okay with that because it meant that everything would remain as to how it did before Micheal came along.

She did still bully him again after that, and he bullied her too. As well as bullied anyone else that bullied her. It was just how it was. Narcissa would call him an asshole, Lucius would call her a prick, and if anyone else tried to call her a prick he would crush them until they withered up into a ball and died on the ground for him to watch with a delighted grin on his face.

Around 5th year though something did change. Narcissa Black had walked right up to Lucius in the great hall, stomped on his foot, grabbed him by the tie of his uniform, and kissed him in front of the whole school. For utterly no reason at all.

Now, had Lucius kissed back?

Yes, he did.

And it was _amazing_.

She walked away after that, books in hand, glaring at everyone she passed by towards the exit of the great hall. Lucius was once again left alone in the middle of that dreaded room, but this time, with a smile on his face. Or rather a foolish smirk. He was whipped.

And he didn't even care.

Well, that is until about 30 minutes later.

Wondering why his 5-year long bully would just randomly waltz up to him one day, kiss him, and then call it a day, Lucius was going insane. He then made his best efforts at avoiding her. Or rather, avoiding confrontation. It had always been the same. Lucius liked "the same". He hated change. And well, this, this was certainly a change alright. This was a bloody tsunami that he had somehow drowned in. And it was named Narcissa Black.

But as fate would have it, avoiding her didn't work. It only made him go crazier. Wondering if she'd kiss him again. Wondering if he wanted her to kiss him again. _Wondering why the hell he was almost always daydreaming about her kiss._

And then he realized there was only one answer to his plethora of questions. 

Love.

Lucius Malfoy was _in love_.

Something that he never thought he was capable of. Something he thought his parents had ripped out of him straight from birth. The ability to love someone. And it came so easily that Lucius had questioned whether or not it had actually been there all along.

He then found himself wondering why he loved her. Was it her hair? Her eye color? Why on earth could he possibly love someone who had bullied him constantly for five years straight?!

It didn't make sense. But then again that's what people had told him love was like. It never made sense. And it was never supposed to make sense because it was _love_. Practically like magic.

So that's when Lucius Malfoy had walked right up to _her_ in the middle of the library, stomped on _her_ foot, grabbed _her_ by the waist, and kissed _her_ in front of 30 or so students.

Narcissa kissed him back that day, much to everyone's surprise. 

He then, instead of walking out by himself, had grabbed her hand tight in his and walked with her out of the library, a victorious smile practically tattooed on his face.

And everything seemed sort of right in the world. Even with him becoming a death eater and everything of the sort. Lucius was, well, he was in love with the girl of his dreams, what more could he ask for in life? They may have been young, dumb, and not yet equipped with the tools needed to make proper decisions, but they had each other. And only each other.

For the remainder of their time at Hogwarts, they became an official couple- after a long conversation about their feelings of course. 

Lucius and Narcissa's life after that did take a terribly dark turn but they did feel good knowing that no matter what, even if they died at the hands of Voldemort himself, even if one of them turned to the other side of war, _even if_ they had to kill each other for the sake of good vs evil, they still loved each other. Because at the end of the day that would be all they had. All that kept them from going completely dark.

And so then perhaps this was not a story of _just_ love, but rather a story of change. Lucius Malfoy changed for Narcissa Black. Changed his way of thinking for the sake of love. And he changed his mind about having a child- which he had named.

Chandler Malfoy was their example of pure undying love. An example of what could happen when two people were willing to change for one another. And maybe it was selfish of them to have a child after all of the horrors they went through, just to put her through the same but it was their last good deed. Their last remembrance of the once untouched by evil love that they had shared before the dark times came. Chandler Malfoy was their last change. 

Of course, not long after that, another one did come. Draco. Sweet Draco came too. 

But by then, Lucius had completely submerged himself into the death-eater lifestyle. His definition of love was no longer the same. After the first wizarding war during his young ages, Lucius had been hardened. His heart turned to stone. It was tragic yes that someone, after so many years of being in a sweet romance, after so many years of not being a completely terrible person, had taken such a dramatic turn in his life, but he had taken the turn with Narcissa, hand in hand and something good had come of that. Two things good. 

It was then up to Chandler and Draco. To create their own stories. Take their own paths. Maybe the tragic ones of their parents, or maybe a better one. Of course, they both knew which one their parents would encourage them to take. 

One thing they did not know though, one thing that would have changed everything for them if they did know, was that Chandler was different. Powerful beyond imagine. She was born out of pure, undying love after all. The kind of love that could never break.


	6. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴏɴᴇ- 𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑑𝑒𝑑 𝑙𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟

Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴏɴᴇ- **𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑑𝑒𝑑 𝑙𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟**

**Chandler** **Malfoy** was _not_ a crybaby. Not for anything. She had not cried when she fell off her mother's broom at the age of 8 and broke her knee. She had not cried when her father accidentally spilled hot boiling water on her arm at the age of 5. She had not even cried when she was diagnosed with type one diabetes at the age of 6. When she was a baby it was so extreme that the new mother Narcissa had at one point taken her to the doctors to see if there was something wrong with her. But nothing. Not a single thing was wrong with the abnormal baby Chandler. According to the doctors, she was "just tough."

Though she didn't feel so tough now as she stared at the unopened letter in front of her, sealed with a red "𝐻". Of course she was a wizard. Her father was one, as was his father, as was his, and the same with her mother. She came from a long line of pure-bloods, that certainly had not ended with her and it quite frankly was foolish of her to hope that it had.

But Hogwarts was not something she looked forward to, and that is just the plain truth.

Chandler felt that she was not capable of being a wizard- nor did she even want to be one in the first place. She from a very young age had seen what the wizarding world was like, and it was very obvious to her that it held nothing she had any sort of passion for. And that, along with the fact that she was deathly terrified of what the wizards themselves had the power to do, was all the reason she needed for not wanting to partake in the world at all. She was part veela after all and she had been told by her mother on countless occasions that veelas were the most likely in the wizarding world to be taken- kidnapped and sold to anyone that wanted to buy her and her _precious_ veela blood.

And so that is why when the dreaded letter landed on the desk of her room, a small tear had slipped from her eye and onto the floor.

Nobody had ever asked her before what _she_ wanted. Not that she would've told them the truth anyway. 

But still, it hurt to know that everyone just assumed she wanted this life. Most of all her parents. They wouldn't want any less for their precious firstborn child than to go to school at the very same place that they met each other and fell in love.

Chandler didnt think she'd find love there. 

A knock sounded from the door of her room and she knew immediately that it was her brother, seeing as he was the only one in the house that actually cared to knock before coming in. She quickly wiped her face from any sign of tears, knowing that it would be frowned upon especially considering this was news that she should definitely be happy about.

"Come in!" Chandler shouted, after having cleared her throat.

The door opened softly to reveal a nine-year-old Draco standing there in his pj's despite the fact that it was clearly midday.

"Chan, have you seen my toy broomstick, I can't find it anywhere," Draco whined, his small hand still placed on the doorknob beside him.

Chandler sighed slightly but nonetheless sat up from her chair with a forced smile.

"Oh cmon now, you can't have lost it already smalls. You were playing with it only minutes ago weren't you?" She put the letter back down on the table carefully, before turning back around to face the small boy.

"If I was playing with it only minutes ago, don't you think I would know where it is Chandler?" Draco snapped.

Chandler couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly at his sassiness. He always had been a drama queen.

" _Well it's not in here I'll tell you that much._ Now could you leave, I have things to do." Chandler mumbled, her gaze shifting back over to the sealed letter on her desk.

Draco seemed to scoff as she said this, his hand falling off the doorknob.

"Can't you at least help me look for it? I don't believe you have anything rather pressing that needs to be done unless mummys making you go see the Parkinsons again." He snorted.

Her nostrils flared at this but she held back a witty remark, not wanting to start an argument with the sassy child when she was in such a foul mood already.

"Look Draco, if I help you look for your toy broomstick will you leave me be?" Chandler sighed, flitting her gaze back over to the platinum blonde boy. Maybe she could postpone having to open it, if her excuse was having to help Draco.

Draco smiled up at her at that, feeling rather accomplished in his attempts to get her attention. He only really ever wanted to hang out with her, and he knew that his toy broomstick was sitting in the very back of his very long closet.

"I'll try." He held out his hands for her to pick him up and she did, pulling him up into her arms so she could carry him throughout the house on a search for the toy he claimed to be lost.

"Alright, where was the last place you saw it?" Chandler asked as she moved swiftly out of the door to her room.

Draco paused, seeming lost in thought.

"I can't remember." He said finally, a defeated groan escaping his lips.

" _You're killing me smalls_ ," Chandler mumbled annoyedly.

Draco's brow twitched up at this, recognizing it to be something someone might have said in a movie.

"Is that from another one of your muggle movies?" Draco asked, his tiny hands wrapped around Chandlers neck tightly so he wouldn't fall as she leaned down to search through things on the floor.

Chandler seemed to relax as he asked this, which he knew was because of her fascination with the subject. Since before he could remember Chandler had always been fond of those muggle films, claiming that she wanted to be a director someday, whatever that was.

"Yeah, it's from The Sandlot." She sighed contently at the thought and Draco knew he had found something they could bond over.

"The _Sand-lot_? What's that?" He asked.

Chandler couldn't help the growing smile she felt forming on her lips.

"It's a movie about a boy who wants to play baseball. You'd love it." She smiled, before moving on to the next room to continue the search for his "lost" broomstick.

"What's baseball?" Draco's brows furrowed slightly.

That's where Chandler became confused as well.

"It's a muggle sport where someone throws a ball and someone has a bat and they have to get a home run or something of the sort," Chandler replied simply, though she didn't know fully herself.

"So... like quidditch?" He suggested.

"Yeah, like quidditch." Chandler had a full-blown smile at that point, which seemed to make Draco smile as well but only because _she_ was smiling.

"Here, why don't we go look one more time in your room, I'm sure there's a spot that you missed earlier while you were looking." She redirected her attention back to the missing toy, hoping that she found it before Father got home to see if she got her letter, which he probably already knew that she had. He always seemed to know those kinds of things. Her smile dropped at the thought.

"Alright, but I did a fine job looking if I do say so myself. I guarantee you there's not a spot I missed." Draco tried to pull her away from his room, knowing that that was where he had hidden the supposed "missing" toy. He never got enough time with her anymore.

"I know but sometimes we just miss a couple of spots when we look for the first time, so it's always important that you look a second just to be sure," Chandler advised. She didn't really have enough time to be doing this in the first place. Father was supposed to return home today after practically a month gone.

"Fine." Her brother grumbled, feeling annoyed at the fact that they were now entering the room where she would find it, thus ending their time together. 

"Alright, you go check in the closet, I'll check ou-" Chandler started to place her brother down onto the carpet floor of his room, before being interrupted.

"M-masters Draco and Chandler, m-m-master Malfoy is here." Their house-elf Reed suddenly came into the room, a timid look on his face.

Master Malfoy, being her father.

It was fair to say that Chandler's heart stopped beating at that.

"Alright, tell him we'll be out in a second, and prepare some tea for him will you?" Chandler directed the elf, not bothering to be the nicest she could. Usually, Chandler tried not to be necessarily _rude_ to them, but right now her body was a wreck of nerves and she didn't have the time to worry about pleasantries.

"Yes, m-master Chandler." The elf scrambled away before she could say anything else, and before she knew it Chandler was alone again with Draco.

"Alright Draco, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I have some important things I need to discuss with Father. Stay here and look for that toy, I'll get dobby to help you when I'm out there." Chandler spoke in a slightly softer tone towards the young boy, not wanting him to think that she was leaving to purposefully get away from him.

Draco nodded his head, a slight frown on his face as he watched his older sister start to walk out of the room. But right as she was about to leave, she quickly stuck her head back in, seemingly having something else to say.

"Oh, and be nice to Dobby will you? Let's keep things civil." She said this quietly like she didn't want anyone else to hear.

Then she left, leaving Draco alone to wait for the shy house elf.

Chandler was a jumble of nerves as she walked towards where she knew her father would be waiting. When she was little, she very faintly remembered her father being nicer. He would take her to get ice cream, hold her hand during the regular doctor appointments that she's had all of her life, play dolls with her, and even take her to the movies on very very rare occasions. But then things started to change. He became less frequent in her life for no apparent reason and soon enough she found that all who really ever took care of her was her mother, Narcissa. 

But even that changed rather quickly because suddenly the nights in which her mother would usually care for her were replaced by her mother caring for the bottles of wine she kept secret in the very back of the house. Which meant _no one_ was taking care of Chandler. Though of course there was the occasional house-elf, Chandler mostly had everything to herself. Her childhood was spent rather lonely, especially in the winters when it was cold and she could no longer play outside, which led to her developing quite the imagination. She took care of herself though, learning how to layer for chilly weather, how to apply sunscreen before going outside with short sleeves, and most importantly how to inject herself with insulin.

But her time alone did pose some good things as well. Like the fact that Chandler was able to get away with sneaking muggle movies into the house because it wasn't like anyone was watching her anyway to see what she was doing. Or how she could easily steal soda from the kitchen at night when everyone thought she was asleep. She enjoyed spending time with her own imagination, her own fascination was the only thing that really kept her happy during those times. Though she did find that she had suppressed her...goofy side more often than one would expect with someone whose parents weren't always around. Because they did take her to many many balls, galas, meetings, anything fancy and important, the Malfoy family was always invited. Which meant no mismatched socks, no movie references, no bad dad jokes, and absolutely no talk of anything other than status and wealth.

Then Draco came along and Chandler knew that her mother was in no place to be taking care of the boy, and her father wasn't much different. I mean sure he didn't drink, but he did get quite angry very quickly and he wasn't really around much in the house anyways. So baby Draco was all hers to take care of. All hers to dress up and teach things to. She tried her best to keep him away from the cold clutches of their parent's horrible parenting but for some reason with Draco, they seemed to want to be slightly more involved. They tried to teach him things about his pure-blood status, or how he should want to be in Slytherin more than anything in the world, and Chandler hated it. She had practically raised him since birth and suddenly they wanted to be involved, only to fill his head with things that would only make him grow up into a horrible person? Not on her watch. She taught him opposite of their parents, telling him things like "it's okay if you're in Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff. They're all good houses." or "Dont be rude to the house-elves, their just doing their jobs."

So Draco did grow up feeling rather conflicted.

But Chandler had done her best with what she had, and for that, he felt grateful to have such a great older sister. 

Chandler's thoughts immediately all went away when she stepped into the living room, only to find that her father Lucius was _not_ there. 

This seemed to make her relieved, only for a mere second though because then she realized that if he wasn't there then he had to be somewhere else in the house. And somewhere else in the house- specifically her room, had an unopened letter straight from dumbledore himself, just waiting to be taken. And opened.

Chandler scrambled out of the living room, slightly tripping over her own feet as she ran through the house. No time to look for Dobby. There were more pressing matters at hand. 

For others coming to Malfoy Manner for the first time or even the second and third, the place was like a giant maze. But for Chandler who had nothing else to do but play around the house by herself in the winter, she knew it like the back of her hand. Though that definitely didn't seem to stop her from falling down and over her own feet on a plethora of occasions. Quite the clumsy one she was.

When she got to her room, the door was halfway open, and she could practically hear her father shuffling around inside as if waiting impatiently for her to come in.

Chandler had always had a special sort of bond with her father. It all started when she was born and he was the one that got to name her, and rather than the traditional name Narcissa would have given, he gave her something else. Chandler. Then as said before, her father spent quite a lot of time with her, teaching her how to walk, speak, taking her to the movies, or anything really. Lucius would have done _anything_ for his daughter. Things did change though, and although Chandler didn't know it, Lucius was starting to attend to the Dark Lord again. He became colder with her, more distant. But still, a part of him would always have that special bond with her. He used to leave gifts before he left to these "meetings". The last gift he ever gave her being a silver ring, with a small phoenix detail on it. She still wore it to this day, dirty as it was.

"Father," Chandler said simply, walking into the room before she could scare herself any more than she already was. He had been gone for the past 3 or so weeks, and she hardly ever saw him in the house anyway. Though this was important to him. Hogwarts had always been a part of his plans for her.

He looked up once he saw her enter the room, his expression dull as always.

"Chandler, I see you've grown your hair out longer have you?"

She hadn't.

"And is that an ear piercing? Don't tell me Cissy let you get one." He continued, an unbothered look on his face as he said this.

Now that one was true. Her mother had let her get one, but she was already halfway through her 2nd bottle of vodka when she had, so she probably wouldn't remember anyway.

"Yes, well you've been gone quite some time father. Draco's been wondering when you'd take him to go see a quidditch game." Chandler mumbled, feeling her mouth go dry slightly as she spoke to him.

Not once did she take her gaze off the floor. She always had been rubbish at confrontation, especially with her father.

Nobody ever understood her fear when it came to him. Her hesitance. 

"Has he now? I sent him tickets to go with one of his friends last week." Lucius seemed to stiffen at that, his gaze shifting over to the window view of their courtyard.

Chandler couldn't help the sudden anger she felt as he said this. He had to know that that wasn't enough. Draco wanted _his father_ , to take him. Not his friends.

"I believe he wanted to go with _you_." She sucked in a sharp breath as she said this, taking her gaze up off the floor to look at his eyes. Though his expression only remained still, as if he wasn't affected in the slightest by anything she was saying. Like perhaps maybe he didnt care about his son wanting to see a game of quidditch with him.

"Well we can't always get what we want _Chandler_ , he should know that. I have important things to attend to throughout the month, and he should be grateful that I do, or else we wouldn't have _any_ money so that I could give him the tickets anyway." Her father spoke her name with such venom in his voice, enough to make her shut up about it at least.

"I'm sure he is...grateful." Chandler quieted her voice at that, deciding that it was time to drop the topic. Father didn't see what she saw. Didn't hear the way Draco spoke about him as if he were a god. He just wanted a father, but he sadly as it was, was too young to understand that he wouldn't get one. Just Lucius. And Lucius could hardly be a father at all.

"Enough of that rubbish though, _why have you not opened your letter?_ " Her father drawled, his voice rising just slightly.

Chandler rubbed her shoulder nervously, trying not to show her discomfort on the subject. Hogwarts was not something she wanted to partake in. That much was true. But it was all her father had ever wanted for her. All he ever showed excitement about in terms of parenting. And a part of Chandler didn't want to disappoint him. But another part of her wanted to disappoint him so bad that he wondered where he went wrong as a parent and came up to the conclusion that perhaps it was that he wasnt a parent at all. Though she could not do that. For all the weight was on her shoulders this time, and this was the one thing she could _not_ disappoint on. Everyone was counting on her to go, and in the end, it didnt matter if she wanted to or not. Draco was next in line and there was no way she was letting him go to the school without experiencing it for herself first. Testing the waters.

"Chandler! Am I speaking gibberish in this house? _Why have you not opened your letter?_ " Her father growled, pulling her from her thoughts sharply.

"I-um, sorry father. I was just thinking about something. But, I- I wanted to wait for y-you to open the letter with..." She was quick to make something up, but now felt lost as to what to say next.

"Er-you know I-I thought maybe you'd want to open it with me. This is a big deal after all, and I can hardly wait any longer. Shall we open it?" She sputtered out the words without having thought them through completely, just another one of her faults, though her father didnt seem to notice.

He stood there for a second, looking at her expectantly.

"Well? Get on with it!" He insisted.

Chandler's back straightened quickly, her feet stumbling over to where the letter was placed on her desk.

"Y-yes father." She stuttered.

She landed in front of the letter clumsily but quickly pulled herself together, the redness of her cheeks draining slowly at the sight of the big red "H".

She tried not to feel sorry for herself as she reached out for the dreaded thing, tried to tell herself that she had to do this, she had to continue her parent's legacy. After all, what's a Malfoy without a proper education? She couldn't possibly get a job without it, and the sad truth was that she could never leave the wizarding world either. So no muggle jobs. Just Hogwarts. And whatever comes after that.

Her father's breath tickled the back of her neck, his excitement felt through every bone in her body.

Eventually, her hands had reached the letter, trembling slightly as she tore it open, half expecting some sort of magical wizarding thing to pop out and scare her. There was none though, just a simple old paper, with rather elegant cursive written throughout it. Nothing to be scared of...yet.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

**Dear Ms. Malfoy,**

**I am pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the list enclosed of all necessary books and equipment for your starting term.**

**Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Headmaster Albus Dumbledore**

"Delivered from old Albus himself," Her father snorted as he finished reading the letter behind her.

She looked up at him, slightly confused.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" She couldn't help but feel slightly worried.

Was this normal?

"The old hag Minerva probably just forgot to write it before she sent them out, leaving Albus to do it." Her father responded quickly, washing away most of the worry she felt. But not all.

She felt as though her heart was caving on her as she finished reading it for what must have been the 5th or 6th time. She didn't want any of this. Witchcraft and Wizardry was scary to her, terrifying even. She had heard of the three unforgivable curses from a young age, as well as multiple other terrible ones, courtesy of her mother and father of course. And now she was going to the very school in which she was to learn even more about them. She felt it in her heart that trouble was about to come. And the worst part was, she could do nothing about it.

"Well then my darling Chandler," Lucius started.

She looked up at him quivering slightly at the venomous tone in his voice.

"Let's get your equipment then shall we?" 

Chandler was trapped, for the first time but certainly not her last.


	7. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴛᴡᴏ- Pᴏʟʟᴏᴄᴋs ᴘʀɪᴅᴇ

**Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴛᴡᴏ- Pᴏʟʟᴏᴄᴋs ᴘʀɪᴅᴇ**

**It was the next day** that Chandler had _really_ started to feel her uneasiness about her new school. Sure, reading the letter was hard, but walking into the Leaky Cauldron was harder.

Wizards of all kinds surrounded her as she walked through, each and every one of them looking her and her father's way. Of course, Lucius being the man that he was, shooed them all off, continuing to walk further into the pub without care. Chandler couldn't do the same.

She was excruciatingly aware of everyone's eyes on her small frame, some of them even whispering about each other as if she couldn't hear them.

"Is that a Malfoy? _Didn't know they had a child_." She heard a grimy old man say under his breath.

"More importantly is the fact that it's a _girl_... do they not know of the pro-" An old woman began to whisper back, but right as she was getting to the interesting part, she had been interrupted.

" _Ahem._ " Her father's crude voice spoke from above the elderly couple, his eyes slanting into the deadliest of glares.

They slowly looked up from their gazes on each other to stare at the tall blonde man fearfully. 

Everyone knew Mr. Malfoy. Or had at least heard of him. And they knew he was _not_ the sort of person you'd want to get entangled with unless you had a death wish of course. _Especially_ when it came to his family. 

"W-well hello there M-Mr. Malfoy. I-I'm sorry, we must have not s-seen you walk in." The old lady quivered under his gaze, not daring to look over at the smaller blonde girl behind him.

"Yes. It would appear so." Her father drawled.

"I-is there anything we could help you with?" The man beside the woman spoke up, much to the woman's silent protest.

"As a matter of fact yes. I'm looking for a man by the name of Larry Pollock. Do you know of him?" Lucius seemed to be more interested in the conversation at that point, now that he was getting to what he wanted.

Chandler was confused. Larry Pollock? She had never heard such a name come from her father's mouth before. Was this "Larry" someone he worked with? 

"Larry Pollock...Larry Pollock..." The man seemed to ponder on the name for a moment, his tiny grubby hands reaching up to fix the round glasses that rested too far down his nose.

"No, I don't believe I've heard the name before. Is there a reason that you ask?" The man inquired, his voice confident despite the fact that Chandler could clearly see his knee bouncing up and down nervously.

Her father's jaw clenched slightly, his fingers growing tighter around the dark oak staff that he carried. Chandler tried to save herself from watching the elderly couple get utterly trashed by her father's sharp tongue but that didn't stop her from hearing it happen.

" _The reason_ is none of a poor, _insignificant_ man such as yourself's concern. Speak one more word of my daughter and I'll make your trivial life just _that_ much more _worthless_ faster than you could beg me not to. Have a _terrible_ day." Her father growled, before grabbing Chandler by the bicep harshly so they could move along.

Normally Chandler would have been intensely focused on her father's tight grip around her arm, but today her thoughts were so loud that they completely drowned out her father's harshness.

That old couple...the woman was speaking something of a...profession? Promotion? She was cut off too early by her father to tell what it was. 

But her family always had told her that people like that were deluded in the brain, so whatever it was, it wasn't something she should ponder over too much. Especially with how old they were.

"Father who is this Larry Pollock you speak of?" She spoke up with a gulp, hoping that she didn't get the same treatment that the old man got.

Her father's eyes widened slightly, but still, his face remained unreadable.

"Just someone I work with." He responded.

She waited to hear more before realizing that that was all he was going to tell. He really was a vague kind of man. And if he didn't want to speak about something, then he just simply wouldn't. 

He eventually let go of his hold on the young Chandler's arm, but only because they had reached the outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Or rather the backside.

In front of them stood a red brick wall, as normal as a brick wall could be. Which was confusing to Chandler seeing as everything they've seen so far has been...well, not normal.

"I thought you said we were going to Diagon Alley." She mumbled, looking around their position with a foul expression.

" _We are_ going to Diagon Alley. It's behind this wall." Her father spat, before suddenly reaching out and pressing his wooden staff to the different bricks.

Chandler's eyes widened slightly when the wall started to open up. It wasn't like she hadn't seen magic before. She just had never seen a wall open up before. You see that wasn't exactly a common occurrence, walls opening up and such. Though she had the feeling that today would be filled with a plethora of uncommon occurrences.

"Come now, child. We must be back home before 5." Her father began to walk through the opening, not bothering to look back and see if she was following or not. 

She stood there for some seconds, looking appalled at the enchanted view in front of her as if she had never been exposed to magic or wizards in her entire life. She might have called the sight fantastical if it weren't for the certain fear she felt lying at the pit of her stomach.

"Chandler! Hurry up now, I have things to do later today!" Her father growled from up ahead, and Chandler quickly scrambled to his side, but not before tripping slightly over her own untied shoelaces.

"Now, pull out that list again. The one with all of the equipment you need." Her father instructed, his gaze not meeting hers even once.

Chandler fumbled through the pockets of her pants, searching with her hands for the small piece of parchment that had the list of things she would need for her starting term. When her fingers wrapped around a crumpled ball of paper, deep in the bottom of her snack-filled pockets, she pulled it out, realizing it to be the parchment in question.

"What's first on the list," Lucius grumbled, finally setting his eyes down on the paper in her hands.

"Um...it says my uniform is first." She grimaced slightly at the words, finding it rather annoying that she would have to wear a school-issued outfit. She liked to be able to wear whatever was most comfortable in her closet at any given moment, but it seemed the world had different plans as per usual.

"Alright then, Madam Malkins is just a few stores away. I'll wait outside while you get fitted, here's the money you should need." He quickly handed her a medium-sized bag of coins, being careful not to drop them through his fingers.

"When your done, meet me outside the store and we'll go get your other things." Lucius continued to shove coins in her hands, and she found herself wondering if she even needed them all. It was no secret that her family was quite wealthy, and her father always made it a big deal to show that off around others, but that didn't mean that _she_ wanted to show off around others, especially children of her own age.

"A-all right then. I guess I'll be on my way now." Chandler was slightly disappointed that her father didn't want to come with her into the shop. Help her pick the right-sized uniform. But it's nothing that she hadn't expected. She would no doubt be spending this whole trip by herself, knowing how her father was.

"Yes, now go, I'll be right outside." Her father pushed her forward slightly which almost made her trip again if not for the fact that she had actually been paying attention that time.

She looked around the alley nervously, hoping she wouldn't get lost on her way to Madam Malkins, even if it was only 3 or so stores away. She wished she didn't even have to go in in the first place, but there really was nothing she could do about that.

She saw mostly children of around her age walk by, though not a single one looked her direction, probably too caught up in the excitement of it all to notice her frazzled state. It was as if she were invisible when she wasn't by her father. Probably because no one really recognized her to be a Malfoy. And she sometimes wished she wasn't, so maybe this was a good thing.

She sucked a deep breath in, preparing herself for the worst as she walked towards the shop. 

_Don't be a coward._ Her father's voice spoke inside her head.

A bell rang above her when she walked in, alerting everyone inside of her presence. She fumbled around nervously with the hem of her crewneck, looking around the place curiously. She didn't see anyone that she knew, _or anyone at all for that matter_.

"Come on in dearie, don't be shy." An old woman's gravelly voice called out from deeper in the shop.

Upon hearing the voice Chandler forced a bright smile on her face, stepping further through the fabric-littered area. She didn't want to come across as rude and unbothered like her father did, no matter if she were related to him or not. And she had heard that a bright smile would always make you appear more friendly, though she was sure that it just looked out of place on her.

"Ah yes, here to get fitted for a robe I see. Alright then, cmon up and stand on this stool for us. My tailors will take your measurements." The old woman hobbled over to a room towards the back of the shop as Chandler stepped onto the stool, and she wondered how she knew she was here to get fitted for a robe. Creepy.

There was silence for some seconds before Chandler heard a chill voice clear their throat from beside her.

"Are you a new student as well?" The voice asked, causing Chandler to turn her head so she could see who the voice belonged to.

Standing on the stool beside her was a girl that looked similar in age to herself, as well as similar in looks, besides the fact that this girl had slightly longer hair than her and was a wee bit taller. She was staring at her reflection in the mirror in front of her, not even bothering to look at Chandler as she spoke. Which for some reason immediately annoyed her.

Realizing that this could be her chance to try and make friends, Chandler tried to answer her question.

"Yes, I am." She didn't know what else to respond with besides just the plain answer.

The girl's facial expression barely faltered when a group of young women came towards them both with a plethora of fabrics, measuring tapes, and such, which made Chandler wonder if she was used to this kind of treatment. 

"My mother says that I shouldn't assort myself with the _wrong_ sort of people. So before we continue talking I have to know, _are you a pure-blood_?" The blonde girl asked, which took Chandler slightly aback. Sure her father had told her the same sort of thing, but she would never go as far as to ask someone if they were or not. 

"Yes." Chandler surprised herself slightly when the word left her lips. But she was far too curious now to end the conversation. She didn't know very many people her own age, and she figured it would be best to test the waters before she went full in with the meeting and greeting. Though this girl, in particular, seemed like a type of person that maybe Chandler _didn't_ want to entangle herself with just judging by the way she picked at her perfectly tripped nails as if to rub them in everyone's faces.

"I don't suppose you know what house you'll be in?" The girl inquired, removing her hands from the pockets of her slacks so she could hold them up in the air for the tailors to measure.

Chandler did the same, suddenly feeling the urge to show off how she also knew what she was doing, seeing as she was used to being fitted for dresses and expensive things as well.

"Slytherin of course. And you?" Chandler mimicked the girl's chilled stance, finding it surprisingly easy to appear calm and composed. She was a Malfoy after all. She might be goofy and sometimes nervous but she was trained from a very young age that there are certain situations where you need to come off as confident and somewhat better than everyone else. Her mother, Narcissa had called it "status training", and that was perhaps the _only_ thing that Chandler had learned how to do from her. She was rather good at it too, as was the other girl it appeared.

"The same. Couldn't imagine it being any different." The girl answered as yet another tailor wrapped a measuring tape around her bicep.

There was a bit of thick silence for some more time, only the sound of the tailors frantically messing with fabrics around the girls heard throughout the semi-empty shop. It seemed as though the girl was waiting for Chandler to say something more though, and Chandler was beginning to feel the strange need to talk to her as well. Or rather to see who was better at being a rich snob.

"So, do you have any siblings? An older sister or brother perhaps? Maybe younger." Chandler let the words fall from her mouth with a sort of unbothered tone, sounding too familiar to her father for her own liking. Though she kept it together, resisting the urge to say something utterly stupid.

The girl seemed to laugh at this, and from her peripheral vision, Chandler could see her fix the bottom of her sleeves lamely. 

"I don't. _Luckily_. Annoying little things children are, especially siblings I've heard. Lifes better without them anyway." The girl laughed though it was clearly forced, and Chandler had to bite her tongue in order to stop herself from saying something she might have regretted. It wasn't meant as a personal attack, therefore Chandler shouldn't take it as one. After all, the girl didn't know that she had a brother whom she loved very dearly. _The girl didn't know anything about her at all_.

"Do you?" The girl asked once she was done with her fake laughing, suddenly turning her head to face Chandler for the first time since she had arrived.

Chandler was taken aback by how crystal blue the girl's eyes were for a moment, but then quickly became aware of the fact that she was staring. So she looked away shyly- breaking the cool character she was trying so hard to display. 

"Yes. Yes, I do." Chandler shoved her hands into the pockets of her perfectly fitted pants, clearing her throat slightly so as to get the croak out of her voice. 

She could practically hear the girl smirk victoriously beside her.

"They're not all that bad. Though I just have one sibling so how could I know." Chandler found herself saying.

She rambled on, trying to cover up the fact that she was feeling rather anxious. Was this how kids her age acted? If so, then she was already starting to hate school even more. 

Her gaze flitted over to the other blonde girl subtly, and the girl gazed back, an unspoken tension between the both of them that Chandler couldn't quite get over.

They stood like that, staring at each other for what felt like forever before suddenly someone had cleared their throat from in front of them.

" _Ahem._ " The old woman from earlier coughed.

Both Chandler and the girl quickly turned to look at the woman, both of their cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"Your uniform is ready my dear." The old woman spoke flatly towards the other girl, though it didn't appear as though she had heard their conversation.

She hobbled away quickly towards the checking-out station, leaving Chandler and the girl to say their goodbyes with an awkward tension in the air, much different to the tension from earlier during their silent competition.

Chandler was going to say something first but the blonde beat her to it by clearing her throat, which for no real reason at all made Chandler annoyed. 

"I suppose I'll see you at school then. That is, _if_ your sorted into Slytherin after all. You can never be too sure." The girl turned on her heel, stepping down from the stool as if ending the conversation. But Chandler wasn't finished. She had to know her name at least.

"Wait." Chandler looked over her shoulder marginally, just barely being able to make out the dirty blonde hair that belonged to the girl.

She paused, clearly waiting for Chandler to say what she had to say so she could leave.

"I don't believe you told me your name." Chandler tried to ask for it in the most snobby, privileged way but it was her voice that failed her. Too quiet to appear arrogant.

She could see the sliver of a smirk creep its way onto the girl's face from behind her.

"Blaire. Blaire Pollock." The girl replied simply, before fully walking off towards the cash register for her newly made uniform.

Chandler felt baffled. Confused. Anything of the sort really.

Blaire Pollock. As in the daughter of the man that her father worked with. 

Perhaps Chandler shouldn't have talked to her at all. It was obvious they wouldn't exactly make the best friend material, and that was gathered just from a short conversation they had. But the problem was that Chandler was too stubborn to let everything that just happened go. Blaire Pollock just made a fool of Chandler Malfoy. Turning her into someone she was not just to have an unspoken competition about it.

Because Chandler was hardly the person she just pretended to be. Snobby, rude, arrogant. She was a clumsy goofball that could hardly stop herself from telling bad dad jokes to the people around her. So why did she pretend to be someone other than that? All for some blonde girl that didn't even know who she was.

For the rest of the time that Chandler was fitted for her robes, all the way to the time she got to Ollivanders, she remained lost in thought, mindlessly allowing the tailors to place her hands or legs in different places for the uniform she didn't even want in the first place.

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

Later that day Chandler and her father were ending their supply shopping at Ollivanders, and Chandler was surprised to find that not once had she tripped over her own feet. It was most likely due to the immense sense of annoyedness that she had felt ever since the incident at Madam Malkins with that Blaire girl. It made her more distant than ever, a strange sight for her father to see.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is something you haven't told me?" Her father suddenly asked as they continued to walk towards Ollivanders.

She hadn't yet told him about the whole ordeal, which seemed like a mistake now.

"There's nothing father." Chandler's voice was flat and had a bit of an attitude to it that made Lucius's eyebrow twitch up. She was hardly ever this composed, especially when talking to him, which was intriguing. Something had definitely happened.

"Really? Then can you tell me what shop we just passed?" Her father smirked when he saw the panicked expression on her face.

"Did we pass it?!" Chandler exclaimed, her head swiveling around to see if they had gone by their intended destination. 

When she couldn't find it she realized that her father had just been messing with her, which explained the amused look on his face.

"No. But the fact that you couldn't remember makes me question whether or not you were paying attention at all. Somethings on your mind. And it's annoying me. So spit it out." Lucius rolled his eyes as he said this, and Chandler sighed.

"You know that man you were looking for earlier?" She looked up at him with her hands in her pockets, surprised to find that she wasn't as scared as she usually was while talking with him.

His eyebrow twitched up barely before going straight back down, probably confused as to why his daughter was still asking about a man he had only mentioned once this morning.

"Yes.." Her father answered curiously.

"Well, I just happened to meet his daughter in that shop over there. Not a pleasant experience really. Actually, _she_ wasn't really pleasant at all now that I think about it. Madam Malkin was fine but her tailors kept accidentally pok-" She was rambling on about her experience at the shop when her father cut her off.

"Stay on track. You were saying something about the girl." Her father drawled, an annoyed eye roll making its way to his face.

" _Right_! Yes, um well she was asking me a bunch of questions whilst in the shop, though it didn't really feel like she even wanted to hear my answers. She seemed very dull if you ask me but for some reason, I can't get her off my mind. She told me that she'd see me at school but only if I were sorted into Slytherin." Chandler spoke, remembering bits and pieces of the conversation as she went on.

"Well of course you'll be sorted into Slytherin." Her father snorted as if that was all he had gotten from her entire speech.

Chandler sighed, looking down at the ground again as she walked. Of course, he didn't understand. All he cared about was status and wealth, not silly little first yar drama. If you could even call it that.

"Yes, I suppose you are right," Chandler mumbled lowly.

She kept her head down the whole way towards Ollivanders, hoping that her father didn't ask any more questions seeing as how she'd rather not think about the girl anymore at all. It only made her more nervous for her upcoming year at the magical school and to be frank she couldn't handle any more anxiety. 

When her father stopped in front of a sort of dull-looking shop, Chandler became confused. Perhaps it was the color of the bricks, or the bricks themselves, but the shop appeared utterly and completely...well, normal? It didn't look near as crazy and confusing as all of the other shops she had been to so far. And for some reason that just seemed to make her even more nervous. 

"Come now, child. This is Ollivanders, as I'm sure your already aware of." Lucius cut into her thoughts.

Her gaze flitted over to the sign above the door, realizing that it was in fact the last store on her list. And, as she had guessed it would have been, was the most nerve-wracking one. After all, you can't be a wizard without your wand now, can you?

She took a deep breath in, stepping into the shop behind her father sheepishly. 

Immediately once she had set foot inside, the sound of a man calling out "Just one minute, I'll be right with you!" had filled her ears, despite the fact that they had entered the shop almost completely silently. 

She raised her eyebrows at her father at that, giving him a rather funny face as if to say that she didn't approve. But he only remained still, as usual, his eyes traveling around the shop in distaste. 

Chandler shuddered slightly as she looked around at the plethoras of small boxes that covered the entirety of the walls, each one of them giving her a chilly feeling just from one small glance.

"Ah! Lucius, I didn't know you had a child, oh that's great to hear and- _oh lord dear god!_ " Mr. Ollivander came running into the main area, fake smiling at the sight of Lucius before he saw the blonde girl standing behind him. His _daughter._ He had immediately dropped the pot of measuring tapes he had been holding, causing Chandler to flinch.

At the sight of the strange man who seemed to be shocked at the sight of her, she hid even more behind her father. _What is it_ with old people and _immediately_ freaking out when they saw her? As if they had more reason to be afraid of her rather than her of them.

Ollivander quickly cleared his throat though, straightening his back to try and mimic the calm and composed figure that Lucius kept so well. 

"S-sorry about that, must'a just slipped my fingers there." He mumbled, quickly picking up the contents of the pot he had dropped with rather shaky fingers.

She didn't have to look to know that her father was giving him a very nasty look, which made her feel slightly bad for the poor man.

"Alrighty lass, before we get started with helping the right wand find you, I might want to know what your name is, yes?" She noticed that Mr. Ollivander had said "help the right wand find _you_ " instead of "help _you_ find the right one", but decided not to ask. 

"Chandler." She replied simply, giving him a very small smile so that he shouldn't be taking any offense.

He paused for a minute at the name, a judging look in his eyes before quickly beginning to nod his head.

"Yes, yes, _Chandler_. I remember when both your parents were here finding wands of their own... many, _many_ years ago. I'm sure they can both tell you that it's a rather unique experience. Could never quite put it into words." Mr. Ollivander rambled on about the process of finding a wand. Or rather a wand finding you. That was until Lucius had cleared his throat, pushing Chandler forwards slightly and towards the jumbled man. 

"As much as I'd _love_ to hear about the process of finding a wand, I do believe that if we talk for too long then we'll never get to the actual process itself," Lucius grumbled sarcastically, placing his shoulders on his daughter's shoulders as he said this.

Chandler squirmed slightly, quite wishing that she were _anywhere_ else in the world than here. This place gave her bad vibes, and in all honesty, she already had too many bad vibes in her life, to begin with.

"Of course, of course. Let's see... tch tch tch. Ah yes, this one might do nicely." He quickly went to work, running around the shop until he finally landed on one box in particular. When the box landed in her hands, she felt them start to tingle, as if she could physically _feel_ the magic carved within it.

"Cypress wood with a dragon heartstring core, 10' inches" Mr. Ollivander smiled warmly, now seemingly excited at the idea of finding her a wand.

She looked at the thing curiously, not completely understanding everything the man had said. She had a bad feeling about it but nonetheless took it in her hands as she had seen her mother and father do multiple times before.

"Well, go on now lass, give it a whirl." Mr. Ollivander prodded.

She twirled it around and instantly a whole shelf of wands to the opposite side of her flew out of their spots and onto the floor loudly. She shrieked at the sound, immediately putting the wand back in the box from whence it came from, hoping that that wasn't what was supposed to happen.

Though to her relief it appeared not because as soon as it had left her hands, Mr. Ollivander had taken it and practically threw it back onto its proper shelf, an unbothered look on his face as he did this.

"Well, not that one then I reckon, yeah?" He chuckled slightly, for whatever reason was to Chandler unknown. Nothing about the situation seemed funny. It was rather frightening actually. 

"Whew, okay then let's see here....hmm hmm hmm. Not that one...not that one... _oh certainly not that one_. And- oh! Aha!" Ollivander exclaimed a bright look on his face when his hand finally landed on a normal box in the very very left corner of the store.

"I've been waiting to sell this one for years! Could never find the rightful owner, but I did just have the feeling that today would be the day..." Ollivander smiled at the box in his hands, as he walked over to them, a chipper bounce to his step.

"-that is of course if it chooses you." He finally looked up at her, this time more seriously.

She gulped at the sudden change of mood, tugging at the sides of her crewneck just slightly. Was it getting hot in here, or was it just her?

"Alrighty then here ya go, Careful with that there, this wand is very old my dear." Mr. Ollivander handled the wand with more care than the last as he gifted it into her hands, hope brimming his eyes nonetheless.

Chandler felt the air fly out of her with her next breath when the wand was placed into her palm. It was different than last time. No tingly feeling. No jitters. She was surprised to find that holding the wand actually made her feel quite calm. As if the whole entire world went quiet, and the only thing that was left speaking to her was the magic in the wand itself.

She wasted no time in twirling it around just like the last one, and when nothing super disruptive had happened, she felt a strange smirk grow on her face. The fear from before was suddenly gone, a rather powerful feeling of confidence settling down in the bottom of her stomach. Is _this_ what magic was?

She felt as though she could not possibly put the thing down. Nor did she want to. 

"How very curious... it seems the wand has chosen you, Ms. Malfoy." Mr. Ollivander was staring at the wand with an unreadable look in his eye. Perhaps the look should have made her afraid, but it didn't. She wasn't even focused on the old man anymore anyway.

"-And what of its contents? The wood? What is it made out of?" Her father interrupted the whole ordeal, but Chandler was glad he had because she was rather curious as well.

"Oh yes! Of course. Dogwood, with a phoenix feather core and 10'1/2 inches." Mr. Ollivander exclaimed, the bright look suddenly returning to his face.

Chandler weighed the wand in her hand as they continued to speak of it, another smirk making its way to her lips. Rather curious indeed...

A couple of more minutes went by of Mr. Ollivander and Lucius speaking about the wand together until eventually, Lucius paid for it and they were beginning to go on their merry way, Chandler's new wand in tow.

That was until the old man in question had grabbed her wrist on the way out, swiveling her around to look him in the eye for a quick private conversation.

"Now you be careful with that wand dearie. It holds great, _great_ power. Power that you yourself could not possibly handle, even with a full 7 years at Hogwarts. Don't let it get to you..." Mr. Ollivander advised her, a deathly serious expression written all over his face.

Chandler looked into the man's eyes, suddenly feeling rather protective of the thing. How dare he tell her that she was not powerful enough to handle it! It had chosen _her_ after all! Clearly, it was always meant for her. And some silly old man could not scare her away from it.

"I think it's best we let the wand decide how much power I'm capable of Mr. Ollivander. Wouldn't you think so?" She sneered, a patronizing tone to her voice that she had never quite used before.

Before he could say anything Chandler had already turned on her heel swiftly and walked out of the door to the shop after her father, not tripping over anything on her way in the slightest.


	8. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ Tʜʀᴇᴇ- 𝐼 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠

Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ Tʜʀᴇᴇ- **𝐼 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠  
**

Chandler's blood sugar had dropped tremendously by the time her and her father got home. She knew because she felt dizzy, sweaty, and had a massive headache- not to mention her insulin pump had told her so. Which definitely explained why she felt so hot at Ollivanders. What she _didn't know_ though was _why_ it had dropped so fastly. She brought snacks and water with her to diagonally and made sure to continuously check her glucose levels while out and about. But now here she was, lying on the couch of her living room while virtually all of the house-elves in the entire manner made sure she wasn't about to faint.

"Well did you bring food with you?" Her father asked somewhat angrily as if she would have forgotten to do the one thing that she had spent her whole life reminding herself to do every day.

" _Yes_." She replied with a slight eye roll.

" _Healthy_ food?" He continued.

" _Of course_." 

"Did you make sure to put the number of carbohydrates into the pump when you ate?" 

"Yes, father. I did all of the above and more. I couldn't tell you why this happened." Chandler sighed frustratedly as she twiddled around with her new wand.

Lucius made a noise that sounded like both a mumble and a groan at the same time, before turning around to face one of the house-elves.

"You. Whatever your name is. Go prepare her bed with clean pillows and blankets, and make sure they're not warm blankets either. Same with the pillows." He ordered the house-elf, which looked glad to be having an excuse to get away from the situation.

"And you, go make me some tea." He turned to face dobby who looked more concerned for Chandler than the rest of the house-elves but nonetheless ran off to go fulfill his new duties. They, of course, felt sorry for the young girl and the relationship she had with her father, but could obviously do nothing about that. Master Malfoy had always been this way. 

"And _you_. Perhaps we ought to make another doctor's appointment soon _hmm?_ I'm sure he'd be _happy_ to know that you're coming back for another visit." Lucius turned to face his daughter, who was currently sitting on the couch with her feet up in the air, trying to find a more comfortable position. She turned her head to face him quickly when the word "doctors" and "appointment" escaped his mouth. 

Chandler absolutely _loathed_ the doctor, and Lucius knew that. 

" _Noooooo_. It's really nothing father. My blood sugar levels have been known to drop drastically since I was a mere toddler, remember?" Chandler asked hopefully, before soon realizing that he _wouldn't_ remember. It's not like he raised her or anything.

"But this is the second time it's happened this week. Either you haven't been doing everything you're supposed to be doing, or something else is wrong." He scolded, before turning on his heel and walking out of the room towards his newly made tea, courtesy of Dobby.

Chandler sighed loudly once he had left, stuffing her face into the side of the couch with an oversized groan. She had done everything he asked of her since she was a child, despite the fact that he was hardly ever around. Always trying her best to meet his ridiculously high expectations, just for the false hope that maybe if she were a better daughter then he would come home more often. Maybe if she were a better daughter then her mother wouldn't be getting blackout drunk every other night in the bar she had built in upstairs.

But nope. Still, nothing was good enough for him and his stupid, _stupid_ expectations. 

"Don't fret young one. He's too narrow-minded to see the real problem..." She heard someone sigh from beside her.

Her head jolted up at the noise, and she turned to see an elderly house-elf standing beside the couch with a washcloth in hand, staring off at nothing in particular.

"And what would that be?" Chandler couldn't help but ask.

The elf turned to face her, a sorrowful look on his face.

"His own parenting skills I'm afraid." The elf replied simply. He left soon after that, mumbling things about having said something he wasn't supposed to. But Chandler was just glad that he had even had enough courage to say that in the first place. Now she didnt feel so alone in her thoughts.

It was hard enough as it was having Lucius as a father. But what was always even harder was the fact that on the outside looking in it would seem to everyone that he loved and cared for her just as any other parent. I mean sure he was a sometimes cruel man, that never thought before he spoke, but to them, that was just his personality. Surely he was a better parent. Not to Chandler though. Chandler knew better. She was his daughter, after all, she should know. Lucius Malfoy was a poor excuse of a man, who was so bad at parenting that he even forgot his own daughter's 9th birthday once. And 8th for that matter.

**༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶**

The date for student pick up at platform 9 3/4 was approaching sooner than Chandler had expected, and unfortunately for her, that meant stress levels would increase 10 times the normal amount. Also unfortunately for her, this meant saying goodbye to Draco. 

She had been dreading her last night with him for some time now, as besides him there was really no one else in the house that she would miss all too much. Sure Dobby was quite nice and Reid was too, but absolutely no bond that she had with anyone could compare to the one that she had with her brother. 

She hadn't told him yet about Hogwarts. It seemed better this way. She would tell him a couple of hours before she left, so as to avoid having to see his sad face every day up until then. For now, she just enjoyed being able to spend quality time with him without the underlying tones of sadness that would be there if she were to have informed him of her departure.

For the past few weeks, she's been spending practically every waking moment with Draco, showing him her favorite movies, taking him to see some quidditch matches, buying him new toys. Everything of the sort. Which as you can probably guess made him exquisitely happy. She had also spent some time showing him the basics of being able to care of himself. After all, father was going to be leaving for another business trip just as soon as she is, and when that happens, all that will be left in the house will be Draco, Narcissa, and the house-elves. So he would have to learn to do things just as she had, as shameful as it was.

Eventually, the last night had come around though. The night that sent pain down her heart every time she thought about it. 

Everyone else around the house was acting as normal, just the occasional house-elf popping by to help prepare her stuff for Hogwarts. Chandler was acting strange though, Draco could tell. 

Not once had she put down that Bloody wand she'd had in her hand for practically all of the last few weeks. Draco hadn't heard her speak one word of mother or father or anyone of the sort. And perhaps most frightening of all, during the hours that Draco was supposed to be sleeping that he wasn't sleeping, he could _hear_ Chandler pacing around in her room. Like physically _hear her_.

Something was up and he knew it.

And so as they were watching The Phantom of the Opera (Chandler's favorite movie), for what must have been the billionth time, Draco decided to ask her what it was that was clouding her mind on this particular day.

"The PHAAAAaAaANTOM OF THE OPERA IS THEEeeReE! INSIIIDDEEE YOUR MI-" Chandler was singing loudly before Draco suddenly interrupted her.

"-I have a question for you Chandler!" He cut into her song loudly, raising his voice so she could hear him over her own singing.

Chandler groaned, grabbing the tv remote and pausing the movie rather grumpily. 

" _What?_ " She couldn't help the attitude to her voice. Watching movies was her number one, most favorite thing to do in the world. Draco knew this, so what was his deal?

"I- um. Well.. I.." He started fumbling around with words at the sight of the scowl on her face, so she quickly dropped it, taking a friendlier approach.

"I'm sorry. Let me try that again. What's your question?" She re-asked, this time more warmly. She found that Draco always responded better to kindness rather than to a sharp tongue. He always had, from a young age been able to pick up on everyone's emotions in the room, and he had confessed to Chandler before as to how it was overwhelming sometimes. Especially when people were mad.

He seemed to ease up at that, relaxing himself further into the couch cushions.

"It's just...you've been acting differently these past few weeks Chan. Has somethin' been on your mind?" His small voice asked.

Immediately the color of her cheeks melted away at the question, all the warmth from before seemingly gone.

Something _had_ been on her mind. The fact that she would have to leave the young boy tomorrow had been weighing her down since she first got the letter, and no amount of quality time or kind words could fix that deep guilt in the bottom of her stomach that seemed to never want to let go.

How could she just leave him here when she knew very well what her parents were like on a daily basis? How could she just let him go through everything that she had gone through while she was away at some silly little school? He would hate her for eternity if she left. Yet the choice was never hers to make. Her fate had been decided since birth and in her eyes, the only way to stop the same from happening to Draco was to just go through with hers before him. One successful child in her parent's eyes would be enough right? They only needed _her_ to fulfill their wants and needs...right? If she did this, then she would be saving Draco the pain of having to do the same. 

"Chan?" Draco's voice cut through her mind, pulling her from the dark frenzy of thoughts that she found herself thinking every single night.

"I-I'm leaving tomorrow." She blurted the words out before she had the chance to think of them any longer. The longer she would have waited to do this, the harder it would have been. Draco will understand someday, that not everybody gets to chose their own destiny. 

" _What?_ "Was all she heard come from his mouth. She looked up at him from where she had her gaze on her feet, slight tears in her eyes.

He seemed at a loss for words, his mouth parted open but nothing coming out.

"It'll only be for a year or so and then I'll get to come back for the summer. Not to mention the breaks I'll be getting. You'll be fine." She cleared her throat through the silence, straightening her back as if acting composed would make her composed.

As if acting unbothered, would make her unbothered.

"B-but...this is your home. Where w-will you be going?" Draco stammered, his lip already quivering in a heartwrenching manner.

This is already 100 times harder than she thought it would be. 

"Hogwarts. It's a school for witches and wizards...like me and you. Please don't cry Draco. I'll be back before you even know it, don't worry." She continued trying to stop the tears that were already so clearly forming in his eyes. 

His sister was everything to him. A mother figure, a sister figure, and a friend all in one. She had been with him for everything that you could possibly think of. And now she was leaving him for _school_?

"Y-you don't have to go. You can stay here! _You don't even want to be a witch anyways!_ " Draco cried out loudly, to which she quickly covered his mouth. If word got around that a Malfoy didnt have her families natural strive for wanting to do witchcraft then she would never hear the end of it. Neither would Draco.

"Shhh. Quiet smalls. I promise you this is not as bad as you might think it is. You'll have n-nothing to worry about. N-nothing to worry about at all." She lied, a rather large lump forming in her throat. She placed her hands on her lap, clenching them together in a tight ball. 

" _You don't know that Chandler!_ I can't be without you! _Dont leave me!_ " He cried, a trail of hot tears running down his face at rapid speed. Kids always were so dramatic, especially him. But today this factor didnt seem to make her want to roll her eyes. Today it just made her want to cry.

She got up slowly from where she sat with a frown, trying not to stare into her brother's sad sad eyes that looked all too similar to her own. 

"I'm sorry Draco. But I have to." Was all she could say without ending up a jumble of tears herself.

"No! No you don't! You can stay! _Please just stay!_ " Draco yelled after her.

But it was too late. She was already walking off towards her room, for what would be the last time for a whole year, blocking out the sound of her brother's cries from behind her. The night had been completely ruined with one single question. Something that she hadn't expected to happen.

Her hand landed on the doorknob to her room and she dared look back at the sobbing mess of her brother, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

_It's better this way._ She told herself.

_He doesn't yet understand. But he will._

For the rest of the night, she stayed up rather late, just laying down in bed with her eyes fixated on the familiar ceiling above her. Draco would be gone tomorrow. He goes to Crabbe and Goyle's house early in the morning every Saturday for tea with their family. And _she_ would be _gone_ before he got back.

Her hands- without realizing that they had, reached over and grabbed the wand on her nightstand. She immediately relaxed at the touch of it, letting it spin between every one of her fingers at an even pace. The world went quiet again, and she listened to the sound of the magic in her spinning wand, letting it twirl her into a dark, deep, sleep.


	9. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 4- Kɪɴɢs Cʀᴏssɪɴɢ sᴛᴀᴛɪᴏɴ

Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 4- **𝐾𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑠 𝐶𝑟𝑜𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛**

When she woke up the next morning her hand was _sore_ , and she looked down to realize that she had been twirling her wand around in her sleep all night, only stopping when her eyes landed on the sight as she woke up.

But the pain coming from her wrist and finger bones was hardly enough to compare to the pain coming from her heart. As she groggily sat up and out of bed, the sound of Draco running around as per usual could not be heard. Because he was already gone, without so much as a hug goodbye. 

And to be honest, she kind of expected this. Of course, Draco wouldn't want to hug her goodbye after what she did to him last night. Which meant today would be a rather dark day, with nothing but stress put on top of that.

She rubbed her eyes awake only to see that all of the suitcases and bags she had packed with her personal items the night before, were already moved out of her room. And sitting on her bedside table was her uniform, folded neatly as ever just like she had left it before she went to bed.

Father told her that she should keep that close to her, so she could change on the train, which seemed rather unappealing to her. Who would want to cram themselves into a bathroom with 15 or so other girls just to change into a uniform that she didnt like while the train jostled you around like a doll?

Rolling her eyes slightly at the thought she reached over to the other side of the bed so she could grab a drink of water, only to realize that there wasn't even a nightstand there, causing her to lean over too much and fall face-first onto the floor.

"Chandler! Hurry up and get dressed we ought to get going soon!" Her father called down the hall at that exact moment, opening her bedroom door to see her body flat on the ground as if she had been paralyzed.

" _Oh dear god._ Pick yourself up, dust yourself off, get dressed, and meet me in the kitchen in 15 minutes. Dont be late unless you want to miss the train." Her father spat, before leaving the room just as quickly as he had entered.

Miss the train...yeah, _totally_ wouldn't want that to happen.

She rolled over, standing up and immediately moving towards her closet so she could find something to wear with a groan. Though today for no real reason at all, nothing seemed to look appealing in any way. Things that she wore regularly suddenly seemed too bland, and things that she didnt wear regularly were too out of the box. She found herself comparing the items of clothing she had to what she thought that girl Blaire would wear. Slacks and a nice sweater vest with a long-sleeved shirt underneath seemed like the way to go, despite the fact that Chandler didnt really like dressing up in a formal manner. Lastly, she attached her insulin pump to the waistline of her slacks, making sure that it wouldn't fall off of them while she was walking- or running.

Father would most likely be glad she chose to wear this outfit to the train, seeing as how he was rather keen on looking sharp and formal all of the time claiming that it was an essential part of keeping your status. Chandler didnt really feel the need to quote on quote "keep her status" all too much but decided that it would definitely be beneficial to put her father in a good mood. Even after she had completely made a fool of herself this morning by falling out of bed.

With a sigh, she began to move out of her room before stopping in her tracks by the door when she felt like she had forgotten something. Or like she had maybe misplaced it. Either of the two really. But it did not leave a good feeling in her stomach, which she absolutely could not handle today.

Her eyes scanned her room suspiciously, stopping at the sight of her wand that had been laying on her bed this whole, time just _screaming_ for her to pick up.

She obliged, snatching it from the bed as quickly as she could without breaking the delicate thing. Immediately once it landed in her hands, she felt her body visibly relax. Maybe magic wasn't _all_ that bad. Just as long as she would hold this wand, she could be fine. That's all she had to tell herself to be able to walk out of her room and towards the kitchen with a slight pep in her step. 

On her way there, she spotted the elderly house-elf she had spoken to briefly just yesterday in front of the bathroom door, scrubbing away at the handle as if it wasn't already polished enough. Chandler watched as the elf moved from one door handle to the next, not giving his poor hands any breaks whatsoever. She admired how resilient the elves were. No matter what ruthless, cruel things her father shouted at them, they still got up and did their job every day. Always working diligently and kindly. Chandler couldn't say the same for herself. She was hardly diligent. And she supposed she might be considered kind, but really it just depended on the day.

"H-hello. Can I help you master Chandler?" The elf stammered, turning around fully so Chandler could see his wrinkled face to its fullest.

She stood there for a moment, thinking of what to say. It was strange, like something in her mind just wanted to say goodbye to the elf, even if she had only just spoken to him yesterday and he would probably not even care about her leaving.

"U-um no nothing you can help me with. I just...I- well I wanted to say goodbye....but then I realized that I dont really even know your name." Chandler murmured awkwardly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as if that would help her appear more approachable.

The elf's face suddenly lit up, as if she had just stuffed a giant chocolate cake in front of front of his eyes and Chandler couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her lips. It was always nice to see an elf actually look happy every now and then, even if it was for something as simple as wanting to know its name.

"Coal master Chandler. My name is Coal." The elf looked up at her with his shining eyes and she suddenly felt bad for not ever having learned his name before. After all, this elf was old. Meaning that he had probably been working in this house for longer than she was even born. And for some reason, she had never even bothered to learn his name? How rude of her.

"Well then Coal, I just wanted to bid you farewell. It...it's a bit lonely here in the manner, so I wish you the best until I get back." Chandler smiled lightly at Coal, watching in satisfaction as the older elves' smile grew even bigger than before.

"T-thank you master Chandler. S-such kind w-words. Coal shall be sure to take good care while you're gone. C-coal wishes you the bestes." Coal grinned at her, before suddenly launching onto her leg for a hug. 

Chandler was taken aback at first, having not really ever hugged an elf- or anyone ever for that matter. Hugging was not a common practice with the Malfoys, and even if it was it would feel strange coming from someone like her father. But from Coal, it didnt feel strange at all. She felt a sense of affection wash over her, and slowly went to hug the elf back, much to his delight.

"H-have a wonderful time at Hogwarts master Chandler. The manner will miss your presence." Coal gave her one last smile before completely vanishing into the long dark hallways of Malfoy manner that he had been enslaved in for all of his life.

Chandler was so stunned that she didnt even notice another house-elves presence lingering behind her until he had spoken. And even then his voice seemed to float in through one ear and out the other.

"M-master Chandler is leaving? Without saying goodbye to Dobby!?" Dobby's voice rang through her ears, and Chandler's head snapped to face behind her and towards the other elf. 

Well, maybe there were a _few_ more people here that she would miss whilst gone than just Draco.

Dobby came up to her with a very small smile and Chandler smiled back, immediately running into him for a hug. There were very few people- or things in Malfoy manner that Chandler thought she would miss. But among the things that she knew she would was Dobby. They were never really _great_ friends per se, but Chandler did often end up spending quite a lot of time with him when she was little. After all, there was really nothing else to do inside the long dark halls that she called her own home. And Dobby was always willing to listen about whatever kind of random and absurd topics she found interest in.

"Dobby knows you would miss him. So Dobby has gots something for you to take." His stragely voice spoke into the hug, forcing Chandler to pull back and out of it so that she could see what exactly it was that he had for her. House Elves were really given nothing for their work, which meant that whatever it was must have been something he had to be creative about.

She watched with wide eyes as Dobby ripped off a part of his sleeve, and held it out to her as a gift with a timid look in his eyes.

"Dobby doesn't want Master Chandler to forget about him while she's gone, so Dobby thought it best to give her something to remind her of him," Dobby spoke in third person as always as he dropped the piece of fabric into her hands with delight, thinking it to be the best idea ever.

To say that Chandler was at a loss for words was an understatement. She had never gotten such a gift before. And never for this reason either. And never from a _house-elf_.

"T-thank you Dobby. Thank you very much." She stuttered slightly over her words as she still stared down at the now torn-off sleeve of Dobbys oversized shirt that fit him more like a dress.

"I-I wish I had something to give you too...but I'm afraid I really have nothing to give that would be of any sentimental value," Chandler mumbled to the joyful elf, finally looking up at him with an unrecognizable emotion set in her eyes.

She didnt think that she would care this much to be leaving the feeble house-elf, but apparently, she did because now whenever she thought about him being treated poorly while she was gone, she felt deep guilt form in the pit of her stomach, much similar to the guilt she felt for leaving Draco here as well.

"No worries Master Chandler. Dobby thinks it's gift enough to have Master accept _his_ gift." Dobby smiled again, and Chandler quickly pulled him into another hug.

"Take care of Draco for me, will you? Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble while I'm gone?" She asked in a quieter tone, looking slightly around the house to make sure no one was listening.

"Of course Master Chandler. _It is_ part of Dobbys job after all to keep Master Malfoys children out of trouble." Dobby hugged back, before pulling away swiftly, a now sad look in his eyes.

"Dobby will miss master Chandler greatly while she is away. Dobby wishes that master Chandler gets good grades and makes new friends at master Chandler's new school. And most of all Dobby hopes that master Chandler doesn't forget about him." Dobby was tearing up now, reminding Chandler all too much of her overly dramatic brother.

A few meek tears slipped from his eyes as Chandler stood up, now feeling slightly worse than she did when she got out of bed this morning.

"I won't forget about you Dobby. I promise. I'll only be gone for a couple of months before I come back for Christmas break. So don't get too worked up about it while I'm gone, please." Chandler advised, straightening out her slacks and top after all of the huggings that had just ensued.

Dobby nodded his head whilst rubbing away the tears that had ran down his cheeks before looking back up at the small Blonde that was despite her tiny height- still taller than him.

"Goodbye master Chandler." Dobby frowned, his head hung low and meek.

"Goodbye Dobby." She replied simply, watching as he too ran off into the dark the same as Coal had, except he definitely looked sadder than Coal. Probably because the only real kind person he knew in the house was leaving.

Chandler sighed, her bones cracking slightly as she started to walk off towards the kitchen where her father had told her to meet him.

To her relief she had actually arrived earlier than expected, meaning that she could eat a bit before she left. Though not to her relief, Lucius was already leaning against the counter when she got there, seemingly _cooking_ something.

"Morning father," She mumbled as she walked into the kitchen, already feeling the sadness of not having Draco by her side.

"Morning Chandler. I've made eggs. You should have some before I take you to kings crossing station." Her father grumbled, setting down a plate of eggs in front of where she sat on a stool by their island.

She looked down at the plate of eggs, her stomach lurching in excitement, before realizing that he had said " _I_ take you to kings crossing station." instead of " _we_ take you to Kings crossing station."

She dropped the fork that she had only just picked up, her brows furrowing slightly. But Lucius only remained running around the kitchen, in pursuit of food that he thought might satisfy his hunger.

Her hands tightened around her wand, slightly annoyed at the fact that he was so clearly trying to ignore her questioning gaze.

"Father?" She spoke up roughly.

"hmm?" He was only half-listening to her now, she could tell.

She struggled, trying to think of something to say that might answer the question she had burning in the back of her mind without sounding rude. But _she_ wasn't here. Just Chandler and Lucius.

"I'm listening Chandler, what is it?" Her father snapped after a while of just silence.

Chandler cleared her throat in an attempt to get rid of the lump forming in the back of it, but to no avail. This was a tricky subject. And she wouldn't want to make father mad with her questions.

"Where's mum?" She ripped off the bandaid by asking.

Lucius froze, and so did Chandler, afraid that if she even breathed the wrong way then he would yell at her. The sound of silence was louder than even any words as Lucius turned his back from his daughter, trying even harder to avoid her now pestering gaze.

Chandler's jaw clenched slightly, the silence answering all of the questions that she had. She didnt want to believe it. She didnt want to believe that her mum had gone out for a drink on the day that she had been telling Chandler to look forward to her whole life. 

"She went out for tea with the Parkinson's. Nothing to worry over." Her father finally grumbled.

At that, Chandler sat up from where she had been seated at the island, an angry look on her face.

"That's not true and you know it. Tell me where she went." She didnt know where the sudden jolt of braveness had come from. Perhaps it was her pure anger for the situation. Perhaps it was her sadness. But she felt no fear whilst looking into the cold hard eyes of her father.

"Sit down Chandler. Eat your food. You've got a long day ahead of you and I don't want you as close to passing out as you were last night." Lucius avoided Chandler's accusation, though he knew she would not back down. For his daughter was as stubborn as he was, which he sometimes liked, but now hated.

"I don't think I'm in the _mood_ to eat anymore father. Tell me where mother went." Her voice raised slightly, and Lucius felt an anger rise within him. He did not have a child just to have her act as if she knew better than him. As if she _were_ better than him. Superior.

"Sit down Chandler! If I have to ask again, you'll be _walking_ to kings crossing station." Lucius yelled, finally turning around to face his seething daughter. Both of their faces were filled with rage, though for very different reasons.

Chandler couldn't believe that her mother wasn't coming with her. Couldn't believe that she had ditched the day she was always talking about with Chandler for a glass of Brandy. 

She never wanted to go to Hogwarts. But she was willing to do it anyway just to keep her mother and father satisfied. How foolish she was.

She sat down and the rage she had felt diminished quickly, fading into nothing but pure disappointment. A definite shadow hung over her head. And the only thing that was keeping her from falling down into a mess of sobs was the wand she held tightly in her hand. 

"Eat. We go to kings crossing in five minutes. And don't forget to add what you ate into your pump." Lucius grumbled, his fingers slowly letting go at his sides.

Chandler nodded solemnly, hoping that the day would only go upwards from here. The next time she saw her mother, she would be sure to say something to her face.

For Chandler Malfoy was no quitter, and she was determined to not let today's events affect her attitude. The one good thing about going to Hogwarts would be that she could totally start new. A blank slate for her to be and do whatever she wanted- besides the obvious rule that she had to do witchcraft. She could forget about her raging alcoholic of a mother and her hardly a father father, and be herself. 

Suddenly she was now itching to get out of the house, and into the school.

**༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶**

Chandler felt dizzy as she arrived at King's crossing station. And no, it was not because her insulin was low. Neither was it because her blood sugar was low. Both we're fine. 

It was because her father had just informed her of the fact that he would _not_ be escorting her to the train. He wanted her to find the way to platform 9 3/4 on her _own_.

Now, when he had first said this, her initial thought was that he was just messing with her. This was perhaps one of the most important days to him as a "father", and it was absurd to think that he wouldn't want to see it for himself. But when he didnt laugh along with her, that was when she realized that her father was being serious. He wanted her- as in Chandler, the eleven-year-old clumsy girl that could hardly go 5 meters without tripping- to find her way through this giant sea of people, to a platform that she wasn't even sure she would be able to find?! Was he insane?

"I have things to attend to." He had told her.

"Work to do." He continued, his facial expression completely unbothered as usual.

Chandler was at a loss for words. Really. Out of everything that she had expected to happen on this dreaded day, she had certainly not expected _both_ of her parents to have seemingly no interest at all in her first trip to Hogwarts. From day one, they had reminded her constantly of how important it was that she go there, and how proud they would be once she got into Slytherin. But yet, the moment it was actually time to go, _poof_. They're gone like a fart in the wind.

She turned to her father, an expression on her face that said _you cannot be serious_.

And at this point, she wasn't even mad about it. Just more annoyed than anything. 

"It shouldn't be too difficult to find. I found it by myself when _I_ was your age. You should be able to do the same." He stated, his hand still on the wooden staff he carried with him at all times.

She couldn't help the scoff that escaped her lips, though he didnt seem to notice. 

"Well then. I suppose I should get going shouldn't I? Wouldnt want to be late to getting lost at the train station." Chandler mumbled sarcastically, before pulling her sleeve up in a dramatic fashion to look at the watch on her wrist that was clearly not actually there.

"Oh look! It's 10:00 o clock now! Time for me to get lost!" She exclaimed, the sarcastic tone to her voice still there. She laughed at her unforutune, to which Lucius just scowled.

"This is no time for jokes Chandler. I'm leaving now. Dont get lost, and please don't make a fool of yourself. This is a very important day for you." Lucius grumbled, a hint of annoyance to his tone.

She didnt understand. Everyone kept telling her that this was an important day, yet how come she didnt _feel_ like it. Would she truly remember this day for the rest of her life? Would it even be a good day to remember?

"I understand father." She finally said, before turning around to face him smoothly. Looking at his calm posture, she couldn't help but feel reminiscent of the past. When he used to actually want to spend time with her. When he didnt leave for months on end and then come back and act as if everything between them was as normal.

"I suppose this is a goodbye for now then?" She looked up at him, a hopeful gleam in her eye.

Despite his coldness, his rudeness, his non-appearance, Chandler still loved him. He was her father after all. And she knew that he loved her too. He's just forgotten how to show it.

Lucius looked at her hopeful expression, before holding out his hand. The closest gesture shed ever get from him to a hug.

She gladly took it, shaking his hand with a small smile.

"You'll do well here Chandler. Dont disgrace the Malfoy name." And with that he turned on his heel, leaving her to think about how that was both a compliment and a threat all in one.

**༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶**

About 10 minutes later, Chandler was still wandering around the train station, lost as ever. It didnt help that when she tried to ask the people around her where platform 9 3/4 was they just looked at her as if she were insane. So she would continue on to the next person, asking about the seemingly foreign topic, getting the same treatment over and over again. It was getting to the point where Chandler was starting to question if she _was_ actually insane. It would make sense. After all, she does live in a world where _magic_ is a thing. That could very well be a figment of imagination, couldn't it?

She pushed her cart full of magical items further into the swarm of people, noticing that everyone was looking at her funnily. Was it her hair? Did she have something in her teeth? 

She scowled at them all for putting her into a grumpy mood to which they quickly backed away from her. Nobody wanted to help the poor child, and Chandler was afraid that none of them even _knew_ how to help her. She had been walking up and down platform nine for eons now, and still not one sign of platform 9 3/4. It was as if it didnt even exist.

As she continued walking up the platform for what must have been the billionth time, she realized that the crowd had begun to thin out; no one on the platform but her, a rather large family of redheads and an older-looking man that seemed to be approaching her. He had blonde hair, an untrimmed beard, and was wearing a normal-ish outfit. By the looks of it, he was a muggle, and having been trained by instinct, she scowled at him.

Her scowl quickly melted away into a warm smile though when the man got closer, a gleam in his eye that she couldn't quite place.

This could be her chance to find out where the bloody platform was!

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" The man exclaimed happily.

She looked around the area as if expecting him to be talking to someone else, before realizing that he was indeed talking to her. Though the strange thing was, s _he didnt know this man at all._

"You have?" She made a funny face as she pointed to herself, completely oblivious to the man's alternative intentions. 

"Of course I have! Your parents sent me to come get you!" He smiled again, showing Chandler his almost _too_ straight and shiny teeth- if such a thing was even possible. Then, without warning, he had grabbed her tiny hand in his and pulled her away from her cart of her personal items that she would need for this upcoming school year. Her parents had always told her not to talk to strangers or muggles for that matter, but they had sent him hadn't they? Was she safe?

"U-Oh- oh...okay?" She tried to form a coherent sentence but it didnt really come out the way she wanted it to, seeing as how she was too busy thinking about the man's harsh grip around her wrist. 

She looked around everywhere, a bad feeling creeping into the pit of her stomach. He said "parents". With an "s". But only her father would be here...

And even then, this man was a muggle. Why would he ask _him_ to bring her to him?

Her eyes widened, only now understanding the situation she had trapped herself in, and in an instant, she tried to pull her hands away from the man.

"Wait! Wait but my parents don't know you! You're a muggle!" She screamed dreadfully, wishing that she hadn't separated from her father from the start of things. Wishing that this man would let her go. Wishing that the conversation she had last night with Draco, wouldn't be her last.

His grip only tightened further around her arm as she tried harder to squirm away, and she found herself looking around the platform for someone to save her. Anyone! Even another muggle!

They started to pass the red-headed family she had seen earlier, and that's when she let out the loudest most _horrific_ scream she could muster, desperately hoping that this family would hear it, and rip her away from the clutches of this terrifying man. 

Each member of the family turned to look at her as she screamed, having just been in an argument about the fact that the children of the family had mismatched shoes on. 

"Please someone help! I don't know this man! I'm looking for platform 9 ¾!" She shouted at the family as she was dragged along. They seemed shocked for a moment, watching fearfully as the young Chandler shoved her foot into the older man's shin, again and again, obviously trying to get away from him.

"Let me go!" She screamed at the man, tears now pricking her eyes. 

The man sped up, quickening his pace when he saw the large family of gingers look his way.

And at that moment, just when Chandler thought that she wasn't going to get saved at all, two young red-headed boys had jumped in front of the wretched man, completely freezing him where he stood with the small blonde in his hands.

"Look mum!" The one on the right shouted.

"The muggles kidnapping her!" The one on the left completed his thought.

The evil man looked around frantically for a place to run off to with the girl, still thinking he could escape, and that's when the adults stepped in. Right as he was about to run off again, the mother of the family had stepped in front of him, grabbing the girl with a force that not even the man could pull away from.

"You let her go this instance!" She shouted as she did this.

Chandler was slightly taken aback as she landed into the mother's strong arms, tripping over her own feet but quickly recomposing herself in front of the woman.

The man let out a cowardly wail before immediately running off and away from the strange family, confused and scared out of his mind by the term "muggle". Never would he _ever_ try to kidnap someone again.

She was breathing heavily by the time the parents had pulled her aside, the father scolding his kids for jumping in front of a dangerous man. Her heart felt as though it was about to beat itself out of her chest, and her thoughts were all in a dangerously confusing jumble, as she was not quite knowing what to think about the whole situation.

She had never been kidnapped before. And it was scary for her to think about what might have happened if she had been. If she hadn't been saved by this _gracious, wonderful_ family.

"Are you all right dear? Tell me, are you hurt anywhere?" The mother's worried voice flooded through her ears, though Chandler could not fully understand them.

She slowly looked up to face the woman's eyes, her vision blurring slowly in front of her.

"I'm...I'm..." She started, but could not focus all too well on what to say. It was if she was thinking nothing, but everything at the same time.

"You're what? Are you okay young girl?" The mother prodded, everyone in the family now turning to look at the very weary-looking girl with worry.

"...about to pass out.." The words finally made their way out of her lips and that's when she fell over slightly, the mother quickly catching her in her arms.

"Well, there's a sight you don't see every day." Arthur Weasley mumbled at the sight of the almost passed-out girl.


End file.
